Night is darker when your alone
by Winter Shadow Wolf
Summary: SesshKagome pairing: What's kaogme to do when She can't go back to the past and her mother has remarried without her knowing and Souta seems to dispise her? And where is her mate?
1. Prolog

Winter Shadow Wolf Here just thought I'd tell you This is a cross over between Inuyasha and Vampire knight and I don't own anything but the story line. So there please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

_Prolog_

" Should I take the jewel now?" Kagome asked the slightly injured group of people she traveled with. "Just take it wench." Inuyasha grumbled from in a tree still morning the death of Kikkyo who had been absorbed into Naraku half way threw their final battle. Kagome glared heatedly at the bold half demon's choice of words and gently touched the purple/ black jewel lying in a puddle of both demon and human blood. As soon as Kagome's hand touched the glowing jewel her powers reacted violently to the tainted jewels power and a surge of both pure and tainted energy flooded the surrounding area.

When the light faded and the strange traveling group could see again they where hesitant to rush to Kagome's side. On the ground next to her laid the former jewel, which had turned into a petrified rock. Sesshomaru was first to Kagome's side with Inuyasha right behind him, but for another reason than to make sure Kagome was ok. "The JEWEL." Inuyasha yelled as he reached for the rock, but as soon as his hand touched it the jewel turned to dust "NO!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE JEWEL, BITCH." Inuyasha raged as he made to grab Kagome who was unconscious in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru stopped him in his tracks with a deep, menacing growl and blood red eyes. "Touch her and die Inuyasha." Was Sesshomaru's simple yet, entirely true threat.

Sesshomaru gently stood while still holding Kagome and started walking towards Inuyasha's forest only turning once to say, "Come. She will explain once she wakes." The walk was done mostly in silence with only the occasional yell of hentai and Inuyasha's heated mutterings. It didn't take them long to reach the small village on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest but they where all tired from the battle earlier that day so they whent straight to Kaede's hut to rest.

It was early the next day when they woke up to the beginnings of light drifting across their faces. That night there had only been one not to sleep and that was Sesshomaru who had kept watch over Kagome. Kagome had been the last to wake having been quite comfortable in Sesshomaru's arms. It wasn't until midday that they all finally sat down to talk about what had happened to the jewel. There was a heavy silence among the group as Kagome practically tried to hide behind Sesshomaru in fear of Inuyasha's reaction. Kagome didn't love Inuyasha anymore but she still depended on him a lot and she was unwilling to hurt him and as Kagome had seen it, it was Inuyasha who broke the silence loudly demanding, "Ok, bitch, tell me what the hell you did to the jewel. You where only suppose to purify the damn thing. The wish was mine." Still hiding in the comfort of Sesshomaru's embrace Kagome answered Inuyasha.

"The jewel had been in Naraku's possession to long. Between that and Naraku continuously tainting it in the blood of innocents the jewel had become naturally tainted. Since it was tainted beyond purification when I whent to purify the jewel the tainted power of the jewel and my pure power clashed resulting in the jewel being destroyed for good and the power from the jewel returning to my body where it belonged." Kagome explained as briefly and simply as she could, trying not to confuse any one. Miroku was the first to speak by asking, "What do you mean the power of the jewel returned to you?"

Kagome sighed and faced the group for the first time that day and said, "The jewel took its power from me when I was being attacked by mistress centipede but when the jewel was extracted from my body the power it had taken from my supply was still trapped within the jewel. In all actuality when the jewel has no guardian to fill it with power it is nothing more than a pretty pebble. So when the jewel was tainted so where my powers in the jewel but when the power was released from the jewel my remaining power purified the tainted power but it was too much for the jewel to take so the jewel was destroyed." After that there was only one question left unasked and unanswered at every one but Inuyasha wished to know from Kagome.

Finally it was Shippou who got the courage to ask the potentially devastating question. "What will happen to you now Momma?" Kagome quietly gather the small kit into her arms and held him tightly as she said, "I will leave and you wont see me again unless you find me in the future, my child, but don't cry because I will always be thinking of you my son and know this you will always be loved no matter what." The kit broke down into tears at this and said, "But momma I don't want you to go I want you here with Sesshomaru and Rin and every one." "Hush my son. If I had the choice I would stay but I cannot because you see if I stay I would be changing the future and that would change our lives in the past." Shippou quieted at her words and accepted them even though he wished it wasn't rue. Kagome then sat him back onto the ground and said, "I need to talk to Sesshomaru in privet. He'll be back in a few."

Kagome and Sesshomaru then left the hut and headed into Inuyasha's forest in the same direction as the well. When they reached the well they stopped and did noting but quietly stare at each other trying to convey how they felt with out saying it out loud. They stood there for a few minuets before Sesshomaru reached down and pulled Kagome into a passionate yet bitter sweet kiss. When they pulled apart it was Sesshomaru who spoke. "Kagome before you leave let me mark you as mine. Please it should help me find you in the future, my love." Kagome knew the answer to that right away, "I am yours, Sesshomaru I have been since we first met under peaceful circumstances. I would love nothing more than for you to mark me as yours." Sesshomaru gave a small smile at Kagome's answer and quickly bent down to Kagome's neck and bit down hard. Kagome gave a small gasp and whimpered slightly at the pain.

When Sesshomaru removed his lips from Kagome's neck the pain grew until Kagome couldn't hold back a small cry, then the pain receded until it was only a dull ache like that of your muscles the day after you worked out hard. Left on her neck was a tattoo of a blue moon with an intricate design inside the actual moon with the moon wrapped around a blood red rose. "Wait, you must mark me as well." Sesshomaru said, stopping Kagome from leaving. Realizing what he meant Kagome pressed her lips to Sesshomaru's neck, flinching slightly before she bit down. When Kagome removed her lips she noticed that Sesshomaru's mark had already appeared on him. His mark was that of a blood red rose blooming with a moon in its center. Kagome touched her neck lightly, and his where their marks now stood before she kissed Sesshomaru good bye with words of love and a request to take care of Shippou. Sesshomaru snorted at the last bit and had said that she was his mate to be so her family was his family. Kagome laughed lightly at that and told him she loved him one last time before she let herself fall into the well.

It seemed like forever before Kagome landed gently on the other side never to return to the ones she cared for as family. Kagome's mood was darkened by that fact and by the sudden realization that the chances of her ever seeing Sesshomaru again where almost nonexistent. She quietly climbed out of the well with a sober expression upon her face and headed to the house not far from the well house. "I'm home." Kagome said softly expecting to see her family running to her and asking questions like how long was she staying this time and so on, but she was met with silence. _Hmmm I guess they are out. I guess that's good at least I can have some time to think. _Kagome thought as she headed up to her bed room. All the while she missed the fact that the house was almost utterly empty of all material possessions. The only thing that was left untouched was her bed room which was full of clothes that were too small for her to wear anyways. Sitting on the slightly dusty bed Kagome stared off into space.

It was getting dark when Kagome finally left her room to get something to drink. Out side she could hear the beginnings of a storm and suddenly she was hit with the feeling of being totally and utterly alone. _NO. Where are they? Momma? Souta? Gramps? _Kagome thought to herself as she started to panic. She raced threw the house shouting there names before she collapsed into a chair left in the kitchen. She buried her head into her hands and let the tears that had been threatening to fall since she got out of the well to fall freely. All that whent threw her head was that they had abandoned her and she had no where to go. It wasn't until the storm was raging outside that she clamed down enough to realize that there was a piece of paper left on the counter covered pretty well in dust.

Kagome gingerly got out of the chair and picked up the paper. Kagome stared for a good five minuets at the gray sheet before focusing her tired eyes on the words written on it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I don't know when you will get this but I hope it is before to long. I met some one about the time you first fell down the well and well we hit it off quickly. Well he asked me to marry him and I accepted I hope you get this in time to attend the wedding which is November 6__th__. After we're married Souta, gramps and I will be moving in with him and be living at his school, which Souta will be attending next year. I know we haven't seen you in months but when you get this please pack what you want and bring it to this address_

_3425 Sakura Ave._

_Northern Osaka._

_We will be waiting for you. Oh and I should tell you his name is Anko Cross (A/N: I don't really know his first name sorry)and he has an adopted daughter called Yuki. I believe she is only a year younger than you and a very sweet girl. Find us soon_

_Love,_

_Mom, gramps and Souta_

Kagome almost whent into a state of shock at the news her mother broke to her in a letter. Feeling greatly betrayed and alone Kagome grabbed what she could put in her bag and started walking threw the raging storm towards her family's new home._ I know I've been gone almost a year but why? Why did they leave me? _Kagome's thoughts raged in her head as strongly as the storm around her was.

_-Feudal era-_

Sesshomaru did not leave the side of the well for many hours while his heart and mind fought about whether he would ever see Kagome again. His heart fought fiercely against his mind determined to have some hope even if with each rational sentence from his mind that hope grew lesser and lesser. His hope whent from the brightness from the sun to the glowing of a candle. Knowing his heart would never give up on that small flame of hope that was left Sesshomaru's mind left it at that letting the heart win. Sesshomaru let one tear slide down his face, his soul clinging to that small flame of hope, before turning away from the well to do as Kagome had asked and tell the others her requests.

"Shippou." Was the first thing Sesshomaru said when he got back to the village that Kagome's friends resided in. "fetch everyone I must speak to them." Sesshomaru requested when Shippou appeared next to him. With a vigorous nod Shippou ran off to do what was requested of him. It was a few minuets later when the former traveling companions trickled into Keade's hut. Once everyone was assembled, with loud insults, courtesy of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru began, "Kagome has left for good." With that Shippou burst into tears. Sesshomaru watched as Sango quickly picked up the kit and comforted him. Once he was silent Sesshomaru continued. "Shippou, Kagome said that she will find you in the future and until then to remember you are always in her heart and that she loves you. She also requested that I take care of you until you are capable of doing it yourself. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku she's sorry she left without saying goodbye herself and that she wishes you all live long and joyful lives." With that Sesshomaru got up and took the silent kit from Sango's comforting grip.

Shippou had no problem with the arrangement mostly because he looked up to Sesshomaru. They had left the others in stunned, confused silence. Shippou whent back to the village every once in a while to see how the former traveling companions where doing and to sit by the well remembering the days when Kagome was with them. Shippou had taken to calling Sesshomaru dad mostly because he had found out that Sesshomaru had marked Kagome before she left. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind and was quite protective of the young fox child and his human ward.


	2. Chapter 1

Winter Shadow wolf here again here's the First chapter and once again I only own the story line oh and I apologize for any oocness there may be.

_Chapter 1: Abandoned_

It was late when Kagome finally reached the western style white house next to a school called Cross Academy. With out even thinking Kagome knocked on the door gently and waited as she watched the happy family threw the window. Feeling like an outsider invading Kagome turned away from the door, intending to walk away when the door opened and a kind voice asked, "Can I help you?" Turning to face the person Kagome didn't say a word. The man was going to repeat the question when Kagome's mom walked over and asked, "Who is it dear." Kagome struggled to remain from lashing out at her mother in anger. Instead she let her sad, broken eyes lock with the woman's. "Kagome? It is you, come in out of the rain before you get sick." Kagome's mother said quickly before ushering the doll like Kagome into the house.

As soon as Kagome entered the house a wave of tension spread quickly making every one but her uneasy. Trying to lighten the mood Anko laughed lightly and said, "So your Kagome, your mother has told me so much about you. So where have you been the last year?" Kagome looked at the man with blank eyes and said, "I was fighting in a war for something that held great importance and no importance at all. I was killing many trying to prevent the deaths of even more. I was being betrayed and abandoned." At the last remark Kagome's gaze shifted from the man to her mother. Kagome's answer confused the two new additions to the family. Kagome's mother avoided Kagome's eyes and said, "I'll show her to her room she must be tired. Come on Kagome your rooms this way. We didn't know when you would show up so it's only a bed but you can do what you like to it later."

Kagome followed her mother like a mechanical doll and as elegantly as the fresh rain running down the petals and stem of a rose. Once in the room Kagome angrily glared and said, "So what. You couldn't break it to my face? I'm surprised that he even knew I existed."

"Kagome clam down." At this time Kagome angrily clenched her hands.

"How can I clam down when I feel as if I was betrayed?"

"Kagome if you calm down we can discuss this rationally." Kagome's mother said while placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome shook her mothers hand off and said, "How can I mother? I'm not even a part of this family anymore, you abandoned me. Don't deny it because that is what you did when you got married and moved in with some man I didn't even know you where dating." Kagome was now one the verge of tears again as she continued, her mother not being able to look her in the face, "Do you even know how much pain I'm in right now? No you don't, but I'll tell you. I feel like I'm nothing like I should not exist. I lost those in the past and now I've lost my family here. I gave up every thing for two simple reasons one was that I didn't belong in the past and the other was because I had a responsibility to my family only to find out that I no longer belong to that family." Kagome's mother opened her mouth to speak when Kagome cut her off, "Don't mom. You've made yourself loud and clear with your actions. If you really wanted me to know you would have told me in the 2 years I was still coming home and you knew I wasn't going to be coming back for a long time. You have no excuse mother the only reason you even wrote that letter was so that you wouldn't feel so guilty. I'll be leaving now."

Kagome left the room leaving her mother feeling ashamed in the room alone. Mr. Cross didn't know what to do about the situation and was quite baffled when Kagome turned to him and said, "I apologize for my actions here, but I learned a very valuable lesson while on my trip anyways I'm guessing you have already enrolled me into your school assuming I would be staying here." When Mr. Cross nodded Kagome continued, "Fine I will be in you office tomorrow morning to get my schedule and uniform from you. Good night." Kagome bowed respectfully and gracefully to Mr. Cross and started heading to the door when Souta stopped her. "Yes." Was all Kagome said as Souta glared angrily at her before punching her. Kagome's eye's widened slightly at the act then dulled considerably.

"Get the hell out Kagome. You had no right to do that to mom." Souta chastised her angrily. Still looking away from being hit in the face Kagome said, "No Souta I have every right to feel betrayed and abandoned." Kagome finally turned to look Souta in the eyes and he gasped at how broken she looked. She then continued, while gently touching his face, "I guess you've forgotten about me as well. I'm sorry my dear brother. Even though I'm sure you don't see me as family now I will be watching over you, dear little brother." Kagome then turned and left the now silent house heading back into the storm.

Kagome wandered the school grounds for several hours before she picked a tree to sleep under. Once she settled down Kagome looked back onto the happenings of that night. _I have nothing. Oh Sesshomaru I'm sure you would be so disappointed in me right now. My love. Oh god I need you right now._ Kagome turned her now tear streaked face towards the weeping sky while continuing her thoughts. _I miss you so much and I feel so lost. I'm confused and I don't know how long I will last. I'm scared I might just give up. Wouldn't that be I ironic my love. Inuyasha always told me I was weak. Oh god._ _Oh god. Oh god._ Kagome repeated that last line until she fell asleep from physical and mental exhaustion.

When Kagome woke next it was just before dawn and an angry aurora was blazing like a fire not far away. Getting up Kagome walked threw the little forest on the school grounds towards where she was sure a fight was about to occur. What she found was the light brown haired girl from the house and another who surpassed the first in beauty talking with the latter reacting quite aggressively to the formers answers. "How is it that YOU a lowly human have the favor of Kaname-sama you are not worthy. Even after you got together with that pathetic excuse of one of us, he still shows you favor why? What makes you so special?" When the other raised her hand to strike the girl from the house Kagome flew into action grabbing the hand poised to strike and said, to the girl from the house, "Yuki right?" at her nod Kagome continued talking but to the other girl, "it's not nice to wake people. Especially when they only got a little sleep to begin with. Oh and another thing if you ever even think of striking Yuki I will make you wish you had never been born." Kagome then threw the girl away from her. Kagome then continued to turn her back on the girl knowing that it would insult her. "You should watch your back girl. I do not take kindly to threats. I will be watching you and when you least expect it I will strike." The girl then disappeared, heading in the direction of her dorm leaving Kagome and Yuki alone in the little garden area.

"Yuki what are you doing here so early it's only dawn." Kagome asked in an emotionless voice while she watched the surrounding area with caution in case the girl from before decided now was the perfect time to exact her revenge. "I'm part of the disciplinary committee I'm supposed to be here." Yuki answered with slight confusion in her voice and at Kagome's brief blank look she continued, "I make sure that the day class does not interfere with the night class. Your brother is on the committee too." At that Souta came crashing into the clearing. When he saw Kagome there, Souta immediately grew angry and snarled, "What are you doing here? Did you come to degrade Yuki like you did mom? Well I'm not going to let you." Before Souta could even continue Kagome turned her back on her brother and walked away, while hiding the pained expression she couldn't control, never saying a word.

Seeing she left Souta turned is attention to Yuki and immediately started asking her questions about what happened. "Are you ok Yuki- nee-chan? She didn't hurt you did she? I can't believe she would corner you out here. She's not the same anymore, she's changed-" "Souta-kun you shouldn't have done that. She was only helping me. Ruka-chan cornered me again and I didn't want to hurt Ruka-chan, but Kagome defended me." Yuki cut in. "I don't care Kagome's changed. It's been slow but drastic at the same time. Before Kagome would have never done something like what she did last night. It's her fault that this happened with out her knowledge anyways I mean she's never home so it's not like its mom's fault or anything." At that Souta quieted and stood back from his step sister. "I got to go Yuki I'm glade Kagome didn't hurt you and I'll see you later." He then ran off to finish his morning disciplinary duties before class started.

Having hid behind a tree not far away Kagome heard every thing her brother. With every word he said another wound in Kagome's soul opened. Kagome was in so much pain and lost so deeply in her thoughts, she didn't move for several hours then the bell rang telling Kagome it was time to go talk to "daddy". Upon reaching the headmasters office Kagome encountered Yuki, Souta and one other as they left to go to class. Yuki greeted Kagome with a hello and a thank you, while Souta totally ignored her existence. Kagome walked past them with a small nod of greeting then continued into the headmaster's office.

"Hello Kagome." Mr. Cross greeted happily from standing behind his desk. "Good morning sir." Kagome said with a blank voice and face. "I've come for my schedule and Uniform." Kagome continued. Mr. Cross jumped with an overly happy attitude as he held out the black day class uniform to Kagome for her to try on and a white piece of paper. "Here you go my dear. I'm sorry I've had to hold you back a grade do to your attendance and your grades. If you have any problems I'm sure Yuki or your brother will be more than happy to help you, now get to class. You're late as it is. Oh and one more thing here's you dorm room. Students are required to live in the dorms when in school." Mr. Cross said handing her another piece of paper before shooing her out of his office.

-_The moon dorm-_

A white haired man peered out of the drapes covering the window watching as the day class students that where running late rush to class. This was his ritual every day at dawn and dusk the white haired young man would stand in front on the windows in his privet room and peer down at the day class students almost like he was searching for something he couldn't find. The vampires never spoke a word of his strange behavior to him or even to each other in fear of what the man would do.

The man's behavior had been strangely distant from his fellow students that night, more so than normal. It had started when he actually came to class the second time in a row, that wasn't quite so strange as when class neared an end that he seemed distracted and he kept looking out the window as if he expected to see, hear or smell something threw the mellowing storm. When Kaname had gone up to him to ask him if something was wrong the white haired man growled deeply and loudly scaring almost every one in the room. That was what made the others avoid him no matter what. Thought the man was fairly new to the school, he had come only a couple of months ago, and hardly ever attended class he was held in even higher regard than Kaname, even Kaname, whose supposable their prince, would do nothing to discipline the man when he angered Kaname or made a particular insult to Yuki (Which had happened quite a lot, in front of him, his first few days of school).

The students weren't even sure he was a vampire because they had never seen him drinking the blood tablets like the others. Though he had all the qualities of a strong vampire (the beauty, strength, intelligence and power) but he didn't drink blood or have a problem with the sun, though they only had a problem because of their eyes and that worried them. In fact they had never seen him even eat once be it blood or regular food.

The white haired man had unintentionally made himself the night classes own mystery that all the vampires wanted to figure out. Even though they knew nothing about him some of the night class girls where a lot like the day class when it came to him one of his more serious pursuers was Ruka, even though she liked Kaname.

Kaname walked into the white haired males room and watched him silently waiting for the male to acknowledge the vampire prince. "What do you want bat." The male said never once taking his eyes from the window. "I have come to see how you are feeling, Rin has become worried and wished for me to check up on you for her." Kaname said with respect to the obviously older male. "I'm fine, you should tell Rin that she should be worrying about herself not me, she's how far along now?" The white haired male said. Kaname paused for a moment trying to think of what Rin had told him on the phone before he answered. "She says she's 5 months along now, sir." The older male nodded his head then said, "Leave. I wish to be alone now." Kaname bowed then left the room silently as the white haired man finally turned from the window to sit down in a chair.

Winter Shadow Wolf: Please tell me what you think and I may up date the next chapter before next week.


	3. Chapter 2

_Winter Shaodw Wolf: Hey guys heres the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I down't own vampire knight or inuyasha._

_Chapter 2: __Betrayed_

Kagome walked boldly into her first period class a good 30 minuets late. The teacher had just started a lecture when she had opened the door and strolled into the class room looking bored. The Teacher looked mad as he stopped lecturing the students to look at the intruder. Yuki was surprised to see her new step sister walk into her class room and even more surprised by the even stronger feeling of loneliness radiating off of the girl. "I'm sorry I interrupted but I am new here and I was assigned to your class." Kagome said handing her schedule to the teacher to verify what she said. The teacher quickly scanned the paper and nodded his head. "Ok then please introduce yourself to the class and take a set." He said as he handed the paper back to her. "Thank you, sir." Kagome then turned to the class and bowed slightly. "I am Kagome Higurashi and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Yuki looked up from her bent position at her desk when Kagome had first spoken to the teacher. "Hey, it's Kagome-san." Yuki whispered to Zero who was behind her. "So you know her." Zero asked back. Yuki nodded as she told him the events of the night before and that morning. "You see she's my older step sister, Souta's older sister. She arrived from a trip she had been on last night. She got into a fight with Mrs. Cross and Souta, and then she just left the house. I ran into her again this morning when Ruka confronted me about Kaname again." Yuki finished. Seeing Kagome was looking for a seat Yuki raised her hand and yelled, "Kagome-san you can sit next to me." It was at that same time that Kagome spotted another seat next to a window just past Yuki.

She walked past Yuki without a second glance. "I'm sorry but it would be best if I didn't sit next to you. My brother already thinks I'm a monster. I don't need him thinking I'm trying to destroy his family as well." Kagome said right as she past her in an emotionless voice. She then silently sat down in the vacant chair near the window and continued to stare out of it for the rest of the class period ignoring the teacher and her fellow students.

It was at lunch when her eyes settled on the night classes dorms. Zero had sat next to her at this point with out her noticing as she zoned out. "That's the moon dorm. It's where the night class sleeps." Zero said getting her attention. "The night class?" Kagome asked her eye's never once leaving a specific set of drapes on the second story of the dorms. "Yea it's the elite class. They attend this school at night and as one of the rules of this school the day class and night class members are never to mingle during certain times." Zero explained, hoping he could get to the real reason why he was talking to her. "I see. So the extremely smart, or should I say _talented,_ children go to the night class as you call it. Interesting." Kagome spoke out loud. "Enough about the school all you need to know is not to go near the night class ok. Now I wanted to speak to you about how you treated Yuki this morning when she was only trying to help." Zero said finally getting to what he wanted to talk about.

Kagome finally turned towards him and spoke before he could say another word. "Listen here. I thank you for the Information, but stay out of things you know nothing about ok. It is my family and I will deal with it or I will leave which ever comes first." Kagome said in a deadly quiet tone. Realizing he would get no more information out of her than that Zero stood in a huff and said in a deadly tone as well, "If you hurt her physically or emotionally. Be it accident or intended I will kill you." Zero then bore his fangs at Kagome. Kagome didn't move an inch besides to turn back to the moon dorm and said, "Little boy, you shouldn't threaten those that can kill you with a single touch. I have squashed bigger bugs than you are with more power too." Kagome said the last part with the memory of all the bug demons she destroyed running threw her head.

Giving up for now Zero left the room intending to find someone breaking a disciplinary rule so he could relieve some frustration. Kagome gave a sigh of relief when he left. She wasn't sure what it was but there was something about the boy that reminded her much of Kikkyo, but she couldn't place it. She pondered with the different possibilities that came to her mind why but shortly gave up on it to save herself from the slowly forming headache for more pressuring thoughts.

_Oh __Sesshomaru__ where are you. You probably think I'm weak but I need you now more than ever. I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't find you._ Kagome thought as she turned to look at the sky earnestly and continuing her thoughts. _I've lost my friends, my family, the past and you. The wounds are deep and it seems each time I encounter my brother another wound appears. I don't know how long I will be able to take such loneliness, my love. I miss you so much; your confidence, your strength, your knowledge, oh god how I miss every thing about you. I hope we find each other before I give up on everything._

With each new thought Kagome was slowly drawing a picture in her mind of what Sesshomaru looked like when they where at their happiest point together. That had been the day he had told her he cared for her. Kagome had been so over joyed that she had thrown herself quiet suddenly at Sesshomaru and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

Losing herself to her memories Kagome vaguely heard the bells ring signaling the start of class and later the end of class. She had effectively gained the anger of several teachers that day for not responding when they asked her a question or even acknowledging their existence.

It was several hours after school when Kagome finally came back to reality only to find herself seated as she had been at lunch but with the setting sun before her eyes instead of the after noon sky. Sighing at the realization of having dreamed the day away Kagome gathered her things and headed towards her assigned room to change into her miko robs.

Upon arriving Kagome noticed the door to the room was open with several girls inside seated on the two beds. Pushing the door open a little more Kagome made her presence known to the group of teenage girls currently occupying the room to the max. "Which of you is…… Matsuri Nao?" Kagome asked once everyone in the room turned to look at her. A girl with brown hair tied in a low ponytail sat up from her lying position on one of the beds. "That would be me. Are you the new maid?" The girl asked arrogantly. Kagome gave the girl a cold look before she answered. "No. I have been assigned to this room. My name is Higurashi Kagome." Kagome introduced herself.

The girl Nao gave Kagome a disbelieving look. "You must have the wrong room, you see I don't do room mates and the head master knows that. Anyways I wouldn't be caught dead with you as a room mate." She said lying back onto the bed. Kagome's cold gaze turned even colder as she said, "You arrogant, little brat. How dare you speak to me in such a way." The anger of the past two days finally getting to Kagome. "What? you mean you haven't left yet? You must be slower than I thought." Nao said unfazed from her spot of the bed.

Kagome turned to the other girls in the room with her cold glare. "leave." Was the only thing Kagome said before there was a rush of girls out of the room. "Now it's time to deal with you." Kagome said as she turned back towards Nao. Nao realizing what kind of danger she could possibly be in began backing away from Kagome like a scared rabbit. It was right as Kagome was stalking up to Nao like she was some kind of prey when Souta walked past the open door. Seeing what Kagome was doing Souta flew into action with his chained whip, his disciplinary weapon. When his whip encircled Kagome's wrists he pulled back with all his might bringing the startled miko to the ground. "Kagome." Souta seethed from the doorway his whip still wrapped around her wrists.

"Souta, brother." Kagome breathed out in an emotionless voice hiding the pain that shot threw her when she realized he was actually trying to hurt her. Locking her pain filled eyes with Soutas hate filled ones, Kagome spoke slowly almost like she was forcing the words from her moth. "You really believe I am a monster? After everything I have done you really believe I have become that which I fight?" seeing nothing in his eyes to denying what she said Kagome continued. "then tell me this Souta. When? When did you start thinking of me as a monster? When did you start hating me? Hu Souta? I did everything I could to protect you, momma, and grampa so tell me. WHEN?" Kagome was now on the verge of tears.

Souta ignored Kagome's rant and walked slowly towards Nao to make sure she was okay. All Nao could do was watch the broken girl of the floor with her hands tied by a whip try not to cry. It wasn't until Souta shook her did Nao break out of her state of shock. "Are you ok miss?" Souta asked Nao once he saw he had her attention. "You need to get that girl some help. She's a god damn psychopath." Where the first words out of Naos mouth. "It looks like your okay." Souta said as he finished checking Nao over for any injuries.

Seeing she was fine Souta turned his attention back to Kagome who was still on the ground. "Your right _sister,_ I do think you're a monster." Souta said spiting out sister like it was a poison. "You mean your related to that _thing_? man do I feel sorry for you Souta-kun." Nao said increasing the already tense conversation between the siblings even more. "Unforgivably I am." Souta said as he flicked his wrist making the whip let go of Kagomes.

Kagome stood in anger at the situation and in self hatred. She clenched and unclenched her hands so many times and so hard that blood was now freely flowing from her palms down her fingers. Not being able to take it anymore Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and headed for the door leaving all her stuff behind in the room.

Souta let her go with out a word. Once she was gone Souta relaxed and picked up her fallen schedule. Glancing over it quickly Souta noted two things. One was that all of her classes where with Yuki and the other was that this was her dorm room. Souta sighed in agitation at both of the realizations then turned to Nao. "It looks like she is your room mate. I apologize ahead of time for any trouble she may cause you." Souta said giving Nao an apologetic bow. "Here is my cell number call me if she try's anything again." Souta handed Nao a piece of paper then left the room to get Kagome.

Kagome had wandered to the tree in which she had slept in the night before and was currently trying to make it a "holy tree". Finally releasing her anger Kagome dropped to the ground and let her tears take over. _Souta's__ right I'm nothing but a monster._ Kagome thought to herself letting her thoughts take over as she looked at the deep scar on her left wrist. _I turned into a monster the day I did the unthinkable._ Kagome's tears had now stopped and her right hand started tracing the scar on her left wrist remembering why she had tried to do it.

Before Kagome finished her memory she felt an aura of the girl from that morning coming at her and fast. Kagome knew that the girl intended her harm but didn't move from her spots as Ruka hit her across her face drawing a thin line of blood from a cut she made whit her nails. "What not even going to defend yourself bitch?" Ruka taunted as she licked the small amount of blood that got onto her nails off. "Why should I? I deserve it right? I'm only a monster and I desver every bit of punishment." Kagome said not really seeing the young vampire before her but all her past wrong doings.

The vampire became confused at the mikos words but brushed them off as noting important. She then started attacking Kagome left and right while Kagome did nothing to defend her self. By the time Ruka had enough of torturing Kagome, Kagome was littered with wounds both big and small but none fatal. Ruka licked her lips in a satisfied fashion then licked her hands clean of Kagome's blood. "That should teach you to mind your own business." Ruka threw over her shoulder as she walked away heading back to class. Once Ruka was gone Kagome fell to her side and fell asleep not even taking care of her wounds first.

_the__ night class classroom_

Luck for Ruka, Sesshomaru had decided to skip class for that night or else she wouldn't be anything more than a pile of dust as it was she was in big trouble with Kaname. As soon as Kaname smelt the human blood on Ruka he attacked her. "What do you think you where doing Ruka?" Kaname asked as he hit Ruka again for her idiocy. "Sorry Kaname-sama, I won't let it happen again." Ruka said not telling him what had made her go after the girl in the first place. "That is correct it won't. You are restricted to the dorms for the next month and you shall be further punished later." Kaname coldly said brushing past the female vampire.

Winter Shadow Wolf: I hope you liked it and please review I really want to here what you guys think about it and all that great stuff. and a spieceal thanks to

CelestialDragon219

darkwhiterose

and silverbirdz

you know why - thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

_Winter Shadow Wolf: Hey guys heres the next chapter in my wonderful storie. I would just like to thank Silvernightphoenix who helped me with this chapter and the rest of the chapters for this storie and I would like to dedicat this chapter to fluffykagome who was my first reviewer, thanks._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Chapter __3: Loneliness_

It had been several months now since Kagome had come back from the past permanently and her family problems only seemed to escalate with each encounter she had with her brother. Kagome wasn't having any luck trying to find Sesshomaru either. It seamed that when ever she tried to sneak off the campuses or get to the moon dorm either Zero or Souta was there to stop her.

Kagome had resorted to trying to avoid the disciplinary trio just to protect herself from attaining more wounds on her heart from Souta. After her first night as an official student at Cross academy Kagome had gained a bad reputation from bother her brother and her roommate. None of the other students even tried to befriend her after they had found out what she had been planning to do from Nao. Kagome soon came to accept her exile from the student population and at times thanked her solitude for it gave her time to search for Sesshomaru with out being hassled.

Yuki had tried several times to befriend Kagome but Kagome always brushed her off until Yuki finally got the idea to leave her alone, but Yuki still felt horrible for Kagome because she had seen things that Kagome wouldn't let people see. One time that Kagome had let her guard down and succumb to her loneliness Yuki had been doing her rounds as a disciplinary member and had come across a sobbing Kagome. Yuki had wisely left Kagome alone but now whenever she looked at Kagome sitting by herself she could not help but to search for that penetrating sadness that seamed to haunt the girl.

Even Zero had started to notice that Kagome was beginning to lose herself in loneliness. He had seen one particular encounter Kagome had had with Souta when Souta had said he wished she would just die. Kagome had been so stricken by the words she had not moved as one tear escaped from her eye. She had stayed like that for several hours before she had ran off not even attempting to hide her soul deep sadness anymore.

It was three days after that incident that Kagome ran into her brother again. "Hello Higurashi-san." Kagome said having become formal with her brother. Souta turned his head to look at Kagome with disgust. "What do _you_ want?" He said with venom dripping from his words. Kagome gave Souta a blank look her eyes where like that of a dead persons. "I have just come to tell you that I'm sorry." Kagome then turned and walked away from her confused brother.

_I have had enough. I thought I was stronger but I'm not. I can't take this anymore_ Kagome thought to herself as she headed into the forest like area of the gardens with an arrow in her hand. _I've resorted to this again. I am weak_. Kagome let a tear slide down her face. _I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry __Sesshomaru__ but I can't, not anymore. If your already dead then I shall be with you soon, if not I'm sorry and I'll wait for you._

Kagome brought the tip of the arrow to her left wrest once again and dug the tip in deeply before she dragged it across the former scar. Kagome looked to the setting sun and let a regretful look cross her face. _I'm sorry,_ Repeated over and over in Kagome's head as the sun slowly sank into the earth.

Zero had smelt the sweet scent of Kagome's blood the same time the night class students he had been escorting to class had. The night class froze in its place as most of the students resisted the urge to follow the sweet smell back to where it came from. Sesshomaru unforgivably was among the students that night and had stiffened when he had smelled the blood of his mate. "Hmm seams like that bitch has pissed some one else off maybe she'll die this time." Ruka had said out loud while she was standing next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and his eyes began to bleed red as the thought of Kagome dieing entered his already scared mind. The vampires around the dog demon moved away when they heard the threatening growl emanate from his chest.

Zero feared that Sesshomaru had gone crazy with the smell of Kagome's blood and rushed into action. He pulled out his Bloody Rose and aimed it for Sesshomaru's head. When he had pulled the trigger Sesshomaru moved swiftly out of the way of the bullet and attacked Zero. "I'll let you live only because I have more pressing matters to attend to." Sesshomaru said coldly to the vampire he held onto by it's neck. Once satisfied that he had made his point clear Sesshomaru tossed Zero to the side and took off to where he smelled Kagome's blood. Zero was right behind him.

Zero along with Yuki and Souta reached the area where Kagome was currently passed out in several minuets after Sesshomaru and was surprised by the sight they where greeted with. Sesshomaru held the limp Kagome gently in his arms as he nuzzled her check with his nose. "What do you think he's doing?" Yuki asked Zero totally baffled by what they thought was a vampire acting much like a dog who was trying to wake his owner. "I don't know. I don't think that's normal for vampires to act that way." Zero said confused just as much as the two beside him where.

They where startled when some one spoke up behind them. "We don't act like that." The three turned to see that it had been Kaname who had spoken. "Then why is he acting like that if vampires aren't suppose to?" Yuki asked totally confused as to what was happening. "It's simple. He's not a vampire." Kaname said. "What do you mean not a vampire?" Souta asked this time. "I mean just that, he is not a vampire. He is a demon." Kaname said finally letting out Sesshomarus secret. Their conversation was stopped abruptly when Sesshomaru lifted his head to show that he was slowly losing control and was on the verge of transforming into his true form. "_Bat, get my swords now_." Sesshomaru growled out dangerously. Kaname left quickly to do as he was told only to come back a minuet later with two swords in his hands and a pained expression on his face.

The three looked on in silence as Sesshomaru took the swords from Kaname's hands and continued to throw one into a tree three feet away. He then unsheathed the one he had kept and swung it several times over Kagome's pale body. They then watched in amazement as color returned to her skin and her chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. Sesshomaru sighed in relief and kissed Kagome gently on her forehead before he looked at the four in front of him. Sesshomaru had felt the growing loneliness that had been filling Kagome for a while now and had increased his own searches for her but because of the three before him he had to limit his search to only at night. Sesshomaru sniffed the air around him seeing if he could smell if someone had, had a hand in Kagome's attempted suicide and gave a loud growl when he noticed that Souta carried a very similar scent to Kagome telling him that he was related to her. "You!" Sesshomaru growled out at Souta. "If you are related to her tell me how did she become so lonely?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to know how she got so lonely.

Souta startled slightly by being suddenly addressed and was unsure as to how to answer the demon. "My lord please leave the Human alone for now and tend to your mate I'm sure she will be surprised to find herself alive when she wakes. There will be time to question him later." Kaname said, knowing just what had pushed her from his chats with Yuki. Sesshomaru glared at the young vampire prince for a minute before growling at them. "Leave." Sesshomaru growled out as he shifted Kagome's limp body in his arms. Yuki was the only one reluctant to leave Kagome as her eyes where trained on Kagome's blood covered hand and the puddle that surrounded it. Sesshomaru didn't even wait for the males to forcefully guide Yuki away before he lifted Kagome's bloody hand and start to lick it clean, showing that the cut was no more than a scar.

Sesshomaru gave a sigh of relief when the four unwanted audience members left to continue with their job. "Kagome." Her name slipped from his lips as nothing more than a breath of air. Sesshomaru's red eyes receded to the molten gold they originally where and the power he had been emulating before receded so that his aurora surrounded them both like a blanket. Once he was fully calm Sesshomaru stood with Kagome in his arms and walked out of the forest heading towards the dorms. There were still random students walking the campus but most were heading in the direction of the dorms due to the disciplinary students and the rising moon.

Sesshomaru made it back to the dorms without any interruptions. The demon lord gently set Kagome onto his king size bed then laid down next to her, happy for the first time in over 400 years. Before he knew it he was asleep with her tucked securely into his arms and they both had content looks on their faces.

Dawn arrived while Sesshomaru and Kagome slept peacefully in the moon dorm. The students poured into the dorm all eager to find out what had happened with Sesshomaru, wondering if he was dead or running mad somewhere. Ruka rushed up to his room and flung the door open while yelling out Sesshomarus name. Sesshomaru was startled awake by the pounding of feet outside of his room and was at Ruka's throat before she even finished saying his name. "Quiet." Sesshomaru growled in anger at the female vampire. Sesshomaru released her a second later. "Leave now or I will kill you."

Ruka not thinking he was serious stayed. "I thought you where dead." Ruka said in a scared voice. Sesshomaru growled at her angrily again. "I am of no concern of you. Now do as I told you and _leave_." The dog demon snarled the last word flashing his fangs at the vampire and flexing his clawed hands. Ruka feeling frightened left the room. "I'll check on you later." She called out as she left thinking that she would get on his good side if she showed enough concern for him.

Kaname dealt with the crowed of curious vampires in the entrance of the dorm as Ruka was making a fool of herself upstairs. Once Kaname finished he made his way up to Sesshomaru's room to see how the two where doing. Knocking gently Kaname called out to Sesshomaru threw the door. "May I come in?" The vampire prince asked politely getting a soft do as you like from Sesshomaru, Kaname entered the room. Kaname was surprised when he entered the room to find Sesshomaru perched on the edge of the bed with a soft expression on his face and his clawed hands gently stroking Kagome's pale check.

Kaname gave his own sigh letting his surprise go with the release of air. "How is she doing?" Kaname asked to be polite. "She has lost a lot of blood, but she will wake in a few days." Sesshomaru stated indifferently, never facing Kaname. "That is good, but we must take care of something now. I know your kind hate to be apart from your mates so she will most likely have to join the night class or you will have to join the day class." Kaname stated in his own indifferent voice. "Go talk to the head master and tell him she shall join the night class. Do not give him a reason though, just that she is joining." Kaname opened his mouth to protest but it died when Sesshomaru looked at him. "I will go now then my lord."

And Kaname did just that. He left the moon dorm and headed towards the headmasters office only to encounter the Disciplinary members giving their reports. "…Trouble to night due to…" Souta had been saying when Kaname walked into the office without so much as a knock. Kaname gave Souta a cold look that clearly said do not finish that sentence as he walked past him to speak with the Headmaster. "Sir, I must discuss a student with you in privet." Kaname said emotionlessly confusing the Headmaster. "Ok then. You guys may go to class, you can give me the report another time this seams important." Mr. Cross said being serious for once.

The others left reluctantly wanting to know what they where talking about but they left anyways. Once they where gone, Kaname started. "Miss Kagome Higurashi must be transferred to the Night Class." Mr. Cross gave Kaname a confused look, "But she is human she does not belong to the night class." Kaname feeling a headache coming lifted his hand to his temple to massage it away while he continued. "Headmaster Miss Higurashi will be transferred and that is all there is to say." Mr. Cross and Kaname debated the subject for hours with Kaname never releasing why Kagome had to be transferred. Finally the discussion ended with Mr. Cross handing Kaname a female night class uniform in Kagomes size.

_Winter Shadow Wolf: Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know._


	5. Chapter 4

_Winter shadow wolf: Hey guys sorry I ment to upload this last wensday but saddly I failed to do so because I kept forgetting the chapter at my house. I wanted to dedicct this chapter to my friend laur. She knows who she is because she really wanted me to write a lemon and I did. I maked the lemon for those of you that don't read them so you can just skip over it but because it was my firest attempt at a lemon I was hesitant to write do detailed. anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. and Sorry I had to up the rating for the storie because of the lemon. Oh and thanks to Silver Night Phoenix who helped with this chapt as well as the next one._

_Chapter 4: Punishment_

Sesshomaru spent the entire day just staring at Kagome's sleeping form gently trailing his clawed fingers across her soft skin. He stayed like that for hours just content to have her near him his eyes carefully watching every quiet breath she took. His eyes finally wandered to the bright scar located on her left wrist. A silent growl rose in his chest his beast demanding the reason for their mates attempted suicide. Sesshomaru calmed the beast in him with silent agreement as to what they would do to who had pushed her. Once his beast and his own fury subsided he lifted Kagome's wrist gently to his lips and kissed the scar tenderly.

Kaname knocked lightly and walked into the room a moment later to see Sesshomaru being so tender to the unconscious woman next to him on the bed. Sesshomaru barely glanced at Kaname from the corner of his hard eye to show that he knew the vampire prince was there but he was not about to move for him. Kaname gave a tiered sigh. "Here is the uniform for your mate, my lord. I have done as you asked and did not give the headmaster a reason. Is there anything else?" Kaname asked hopping to get a few minuets sleep before dealing with the other vampires.

"That is all for now, but tomorrow I want you to bring me Souta Higurashi. I wish to speak to him about his sister." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly not even looking at the vampire prince anymore. "As you wish." Kaname said as he left the room to get a little sleep before class.

It was an hour later when the night class was preparing for their classes when Ruka decided it was time to check on Sesshomaru. She knocked lightly on the door and received a deep irritated growl from Sesshomaru. Believing the growl to mean she could enter Ruka walked into the room with a glass of water and some blood tablets. "I just thought I would bring you something to eat." Ruka said sickeningly sweet. Sesshomaru growled once again at the female vampire his eyes bleeding red slightly in his anger.

Kagome had finally regained enough blood to gain consciousness and Sesshomarus anger forced the still deeply tired miko awake. Her mind was still surrounded in a sleepy haze and she was not aware that Sesshomaru was truly in front of her. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered softly her voice full of longing and despair. Sesshomaru's head whipped to Kagome's face seeing her eyes barely open and filled with tears. Ruka had heard Kagome and her own eye's narrowed in suspicion before she smelled the room for her sent. "What is she doing here." Ruka snarled.

Sesshomaru ignored Ruka for the moment and gently brushed Kagome's tears from her face. "Sleep, mate." He said softly and Kagome did just that. Sesshomaru then turned to Ruka. Elegantly he stood from the bed so as not to wake Kagome with his anger again. "_Leave_." He snarled his voice deadly quiet and his eyes as red as blood. Ruka could not help but shrink back from the demon and for once listened to what he said.

Sesshomaru was still trying to control his anger as he sat back down on the bed with Kagome next to him still resting peacefully. Just seeing her sleeping calmed Sesshomaru down a lot but it didn't completely get rid of it. The demon lord was surprised when Kagome moved in her sleep for the first time and stroked his face, subconsciously trying to calm her furious mate. Sesshomaru let out a purring growl as his body instantly relaxed into his mates hand. A few minuets passed and Kagome stopped petting Sesshomaru and returned to her original sleeping state unaware of anything around her except for the warm comforting presences that consumed her.

Kaname regarded the edgy night class with his regular icy gaze as several students fidgeted. The Vampire prince gave a small hidden yawn then ushered the other vampire students out of the moon dorm and towards the school. When Kaname spotted Souta he stopped next to him. "You should prepare yourself human for Sesshomaru is not happy and he wishes to know what happened." Kaname's voice resembling that of Sesshomaru's when he is not happy. "Why should I care what he wants to know?" Souta challenged the vampire. Kaname gave him a cold look then turned and headed for class. "He will find out Higurashi. I will come to retrieve you tomorrow after you report to the headmaster." Kaname said before he headed into the school building with the others.

That night was a long one for every one. Souta, though he tried not to show it was scared out of his mind while Ruka was as furious as could be at Kagome for being in Sesshomaru's bed. Kaname was another story he was neither angry nor scared just really tired. By the time classes ended for him he had fallen asleep three times though no one noticed.

Kaname had just enough time to catch another two hours worth of sleep before he would retrieve the boy for Sesshomaru and get a good night's sleep himself. Souta on the other hand had given up on being scared of Sesshomaru. He had come to the conclusion that he had been in the right and that Kagome deserved what happened to her for making his life miserable when she had returned to it. Souta walked out of the Headmasters office and was greeted by Kaname who said nothing but turned around. Understanding what he was to do Souta followed Kaname with great disgust at what he was doing.

The Moon Dorm was still slightly active with a few vampires that where hungry or just weren't tired yet and the two where given curious looks as they passed up the stairs and towards Sesshomaru's room. They did not even knock on the door before Sesshomaru called out for them to enter. Sesshomaru turned so that he faced the door and watched as Souta and Kaname entered the room. "Kaname go. You need to feed and rest." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly not once looking at the vampire he was speaking to. Kaname bowed even though he was not being looked at then left the room leaving Souta in the demon lord's domain.

"You are Souta Higurashi, Son of Jade and Shiri Higurashi, younger brother to Kagome Higurashi am I not correct?" Sesshomaru said to Souta. Souta grinded his teeth in his irritation at being reminded that Kagome was his sister. "That _thing_ is not my sister. My sister died two years ago." Souta growled out in anger at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was surprised as to Souta's reaction but did not show it. "You are a disgrace." Sesshomaru voiced his own anger surfacing at the insult to Kagome. He then stood which brought Kagome into view as she slept peacefully. Souta was stunned by his sisters appearance before he laughed it off. "Heh." He snorted. "Even devils can look like angels when they sleep." He voiced not noticing Sesshomaru advancing on him.

Sesshomaru had, had enough of the boy in front of him. "Tell me what made Kagome so sad." He said ignoring the obvious insult to Kagome. "I don't know and I don't care." Souta snarled out wanting nothing more than to leave. Sudden understanding dawned on Sesshomaru as he stared into Souta's hate filled eyes. "I understand now." He said never once allowing his emotions to show. The demon then moved faster than Souta could react and had him dangling from the air. "You shall be punished for what you have done to Kagome."

Souta struggled against Sesshomarus hold. "Let me go monster." He managed to say. Sesshomaru let go of him only to swipe at him with his clawed hands creating five trails of blood across Souta's chest. Souta let out a pain filled yell as he stumbled back from the demon lord he had angered. The smell of his blood quickly filled the room and was slowly filtering into the hall threw the cracks of the doors. At Souta's yell Kagome bolted up wide awake for the first time in several days.

Kagome's eyes scanned the room for the source of the noise, and she was rooted to the bed from surprise. "Souta?" Kagome's soft voice whispered into the deadly quiet room. Sesshomaru was at her side in a secant. Noticing someone was beside her Kagome looked over to see who it was. "Sho?" she whispered once again in surprise and scared hope. Slowly she lifted her hand and reached to touch his face, hesitating along the way. Finally she touched his face gently and tears sprang to her eyes when her hand met solid flesh. Sesshomaru reached his own hand up and gently brushed the tears that fell from her eyes away a soft smile gracing his lips just for her.

Souta decided this was the time to leave and stood from the floor. On his way out he picked up the glass that Ruka had brought earlier for Sesshomaru and threw it at the far wall as he reached the door drawing both Sesshomaru's and Kagome's attention to him. "I hope you both rot in hell soon." He snarled holding his bleeding chest. Kagome's eye grew wide as she truly saw Souta. His blood had started to run down his body and a deeply set hatred filled his eyes. Sesshomaru snarled one more time at the boy causing Souta to make a hasty exit before he was killed by the demon lord.

Kagome's tears where no longer tears of happiness as they ran down her face. "Shh my mate." Sesshomaru comforted holding Kagome close to him and licking the tears from her face. Kagome calmed moments later not being able to stay upset in the presence of her mate. Kagome removed her head from Sesshomarus chest to look him in the eyes. "Please tell me you are real? I couldn't handle it if you where just another trick of my mind." Kagome pleaded. "What must I do to prove I am real?" Sesshomaru asked burying his head into the crook of her neck while lightly nipping and licking his mark on her. Kagome moaned and leaned her head to the side allowing Sesshomaru more access to her neck, her mind going blank as Sesshomaru lightly bit the mating mark.

(lemon: oo the sexy goodness. Yes I can be a pervert but who isn't? and who doesn't want to see at least one of these two naked?)

Sesshomaru moved from the mark further up her neck and onto her jaw the whole way kissing and nipping lightly at her tender flesh. Sesshomaru finally made it to her lips and kissed her passionately. He licked her bottom lip wanting entrance into her mouth which she gave readily and his tong darted in deepening the kiss even more. Mean while his hands where slowly removing Kagome's shirt. He broke the kiss a minuet later to trail kisses back down her neck and onto her chest. Kagome gave a sharp intake of breath as he nipped lightly at one of her breasts.

He took his time as he played with both of her breasts for several minuets before continuing his trek down her body. Kagome's hips bucked up as Sesshomaru mad his way past them to his goal which was located between her long legs. His toung darted out and played with her. Licking and sucking quickly brought Kagome to her climax and Sesshomaru eagerly lapped up the sweet juices. Kagome laid there panting her mind blank with the intense feelings as Sesshomaru continued to make her come again. Having had enough Sesshomaru made his way back up her body loving how she tasted and the moans that where escaping from her lips.

His body laid lightly on top of hers his clothes having been shed as he had made his way down her body. The feeling of skin on skin had both of them panting and moaning in pleasure. Sesshomaru hesitated slightly as his member brushed against Kagome's opening causing Kagome to gasp as a new wave of pleasure passed threw her. The demon lord took the time to stare down at Kaagome's out of breath and slightly wiggling form with her eyes partically closed due to the sensation that was currently ruleing her body. Not being to hold back anymore Sesshomaru's lips descended savagely onto Kagome as he trusted into her for the first time. A gasp of pain escaped from Kagome's lips and onto Sesshomaru's as the brief pain filled her before subsiding so they could continue with their actions as their bodies wanted.

Each trust brought both of the lovers closer and closer to the edge where they where more than happy to just jump off into the pleasant oblivion that was soon to come. Kaogme's moans and pants increased as Sesshomaru increased his pace and the pleasure that coursed threw them. With a scream of Sesshomaru's name from Kagome they plunged over the edge of an invisible cliff and into a sea of passion.

That day Kagome found herself wrapped in the arms of pleasure as Sesshomaru had his way with her. As she laid in the arms of her lover Kagome felt truly at peace for the first time in months. "Let me remark you." Sesshomaru whispered seductively into Kagome's ear rekindling her body's want of him. "I am yours." Kagome whispered back lightly kissing him on his mating mark she had given him. Sesshomaru threw Kagome onto her back and sank his fangs into her neck as he brought Kagome to her climax once again. As he remarked her Kagome returned the favor marking him as hers forever. Kagome then let go to call out his name and for the waves of passion to take over.

(End lemon)

Kagome had slowly fallen asleep after several hours of rigorous activity and she did not wake until the sun began to set. She woke feeling quite content with her body covered in sticky sweat and comfortably sore. _Hmm I feel great. _She thought before she remembered the day's activity and a blush crossed her cheeks. She was unaware of her position partially on top of Sesshomaru until he moved. Kagome gave a startled squeak as Sesshomaru sat up and wrapped his arms firmly around Kagome's waist so she would not fall.

"Hey warn me next time." The words slipping out of Kagome's mouth before she even realized it. Sesshomaru chuckled quietly at Kagome before he drew her face in for a small kiss. Kagome immediately responded to Sesshomaru's gentle touch and sighed contently as he pulled away. "We must dress. Unfortunately I can not keep you from class any longer than you have already been." Sesshomaru said untangling their limbs and stood from the bed in all his naked glory. Kagome blushed and looked away before she answered. "What classes? My classes have all ended for the day." Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at Kagome. "Do you really think I would let you out of my sight after what just happened and after all of these years?" Sesshomaru explaining with out really explaining what he had done.

"Oh I see." Was all Kagome could say with a slight laugh as she to stood from the bed only she was using the sheet to cover her naked form. "Do I have any clothes to wear? It seems you destroyed my only set I have here." Kagome teased back referring to a few hours ago. Sesshomaru wrapped a towel around his waist then grabbed the hanger with her night class uniform on it. "Here I had Kaname get it for you two days ago." Kagome took it with a smile. "Thank you now where can I take a shower?" She asked missing the glint in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Fallow me." Sesshomaru said leading the way across the bedroom to another door.

Kagome stepped into the bathroom expecting only the best for Sesshomaru and was correct in her assumption of the bathroom. The bath room was a large spacious area much like his bedroom with an oversize tub and a generous shower. "Only the best for a Lord am I correct Sho?" Kagome teased lightly. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a cocky grin. "Of course and I had to prepare for your arrival." He then swept Kagome up in his arms, Kagome giving a startled squeak and headed towards the tub. "Come on Sesshomaru let me down." Kagome said to busy to notice what he was doing that is until he dumped her into the warm water of the tub.

Kagome surfaced a moment later spitting water out of her mouth. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome practically yelled at the demon. Sesshomaru just gave Kagome his cocky grin and Kagome growled before she let it go, her laughter getting the better of her. They bathed together, Sesshomaru refusing to leave, and then dressed for class which was starting soon.

Sesshomaru led Kagome to the lobby where several other students waited for Kaname. Kaname joined the group of students moments later and led the way to the class rooms. "Who's that?" "What's she doing here?" "Did you here anything about a new student?" where the whispers that flew threw the vampire students like a forest fire and soon everyone new there was a new girl. Kagome stayed near Sesshomaru, not willing to let him stray to far away from her. Sesshomaru noticed and grinned down at his mate knowing why she preferred to have him near her.

Making their way onto the school grounds Yuki, Zero and Souta continued with their job not having noticed Kagome yet with the yelling and screaming day class students to occupy their time. "Thank you Yuki." Kaname said still performing his usual routine of thanking Yuki every night. That gained not only Yuki's attention but Zeros as well forcing them to look into the sea of Night class students for Kaname. That was when they noticed the night class staying strangely away from Sesshomaru and a dark haired girl tucked under one of his arms. "Is that Kagome?" Yuki said trying to see the girls face. Hearing Yuki's question Souta snapped his head around to search for the silver haired demon that had threatened him earlier.

_Winter shadow wolf: Please tell me what you think. I really would like for you guys to tell me and if you have any suggestions I'm always willing to hear them out even though the last chapter if already finished. So please review._ _It's that little purple, or is it blue, button at the bottum of the page._


	6. Chapter 5

_Winter Shadow Wolf: Hey guyus sorry I didn't update last week I ment to but I got sick so sorry heres the finale chapter of __Night is darker when your alone.__ I hope you guys enjoy it. and please tell me what you thought of it._

_Chapter 5: Home_

Growling Souta left his post and made his way towards the two forcing Zero and Yuki to fallow. Kagome soon noticed Souta approaching her and buried her head into Sesshomarus side trying to will the hurt from just seeing her brother away. Sesshomaru growled at the approaching disciplinary student. "Say what you will then leave. You're not wanted here Boy." Sesshomaru snarled out his mates pain angering him beyond reason with Souta. "I guess she is where she belongs now isn't she with the rest of the undead." Souta snarled at the demon lord. A hush fell upon all of the students as the anticipation of a fight grew.

Kagome's body shook with suppressed sobs at her brother's harsh tone angering Sesshomaru even more with the idiotic boy. "You obviously have no sense of self preservation." Sesshomaru snarled, wrapping Kagome's small form in both of his arms. Souta glared at Sesshomaru still upset over being attacked earlier that day. "Both you and her are nothing but monsters and you deserve nothing more than death." Kagome finally broke down at her younger brother's words and fell sobbing into Sesshomaru's chest. Distracted by Kagome, Sesshomaru did not notice Souta pull out his weapon he used as a disciplinary member. Yuki and Zero yelled at him not to do it but it was too late as the weapon sank into Sesshomaru's flesh and into the side of Kagome's head.

Sesshomaru whipped his head in the direction of the whip as blood slowly dripped from Sesshomaru's arm and Kagome's head became matted with blood. Every one in the area backed several steps up and watched as the blood red eyes of the demon thought to be vampire focused on the weak human who had dared to hurt what was his. "I had warned you once now you die for hurting my mate." Sesshomaru growled out his anger so great that his illusion that hid is true appearance faded and the true and deadly appearance was revealed. Souta stepped back suddenly scared of the beast that was before him. Other students ran while others watched in fear, to scared to move.

Sesshomaru gently removed his arms from around Kagome and set her on the ground, Kagome having been knocked out from Souta's blow. The dog demon lord stalked up to Souta much like a large cat having found its prey. With each step Sesshomaru took Souta took an equal step back but Sesshomaru still seemed to be gaining on him. Finally Souta could not move back anymore and was trapped like a rat. "I shall enjoy this." Sesshomaru said with a feral grin spreading across his face. Lucky for Souta Kaname stepped in stopping Sesshomaru's attack on him. "Sire, stop this please. Your mate would not want this and you know it." Kaname tried to reason wishing that Shippou and his mate Rin where there to calm Sesshomaru down.

Sesshomaru's grin faded to him flashing and snapping his sharp predator teeth at the vampire prince. "You will not get in my way bat. Move now or I shall kill you as well." Sesshomaru snarled. Kaname gave Sesshomaru a sad look. "I can not. I am sorry." Sesshomaru gave a feral snarl and lunged his claws extended to rip out the vampires throat. Kaname just managed to dodge the demons attack as Yuki and Zero pulled a motionless Souta out of the way. The two went at it like that for several minuets and that is what Kagome work to.

Scared for Sesshomaru and what she had missed she frantically looked around for the body of her brother. Seeing her brother was fine Kagome called to Sesshomaru, "Sho, please stop." Where the quiet words uttered from her lips making Sesshomaru stop in the middle of his attack on Kaname. "Kagome." Sesshomaru breathed out just as quietly turning towards his mate Sesshomaru gave her his full attention trusting Kaname to have enough honor to not attack while he was distracted. "He has hurt you to many times I will not allow for you to be hurt anymore." Sesshomaru said his voice stronger than before.

"Please no more. I have had enough death. No more. Please, they can do all they want to me, call me all different names, it doesn't matter anymore as long as you are with me Sesshomaru. Yes it will hurt in the beginning but it will stop hurting one day as long as I know you will always love me." Kagome said seriously as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I have killed many and been called a monster more times than I can count but you make it all better. If I didn't have you I would already be dead. God I sound so corny right now." Kagome joked standing as she brushed the tears from her face and gave a watery laugh.

Sesshomaru walked elegantly over to her and wrapped her in his arms once more, trying as best he could to shield her from all the pain she was feeling. Giving a soft sigh Kagome closed her eyes and her tears subsided. "This is all I need, not the person that hurt me dead, just your arms." Kagome breathed out peace over coming her. "If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru said gently as he licked Kagome's wound clean. Mr. Cross ran out of the school and onto the path leading from the moon dorms to the class rooms. "What is happening here I herd that some one was about to die." That is when he took noticed of Sesshomaru and Kagome with blood on their uniforms and Souta curled up against a wall by the school trying to forget what had just happened.

"You guys to my office now." Mr. Cross said indicating to Yuki, Zero, Kaname, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Souta. They all headed into the school and towards Mr. Cross's office with Zero carrying a passed out Souta. "Now tell me what happened." He demanded. None where willing to speak first, Sesshomaru just not caring to speak of his privet business with the likes of the headmaster. Finally it was Yuki who told the story of what had happened. When she ended Kagome spoke up having discussed it with Sesshomaru in a quiet voice while Yuki had been talking.

"Headmaster I wish to drop out of school." Kagome stated bluntly her old self shinning threw. "I wish to be removed as well." Sesshomaru said before Mr. Cross or anyone could comment. Finally being able to speak, having been over come by surprise, "Why do you wish to leave?" He asked curious. "It would be better for me, the school and my family if I left and never returned." Kagome said with an ironic sadness to her voice. "You see if I stay, Souta will die and I would possibly die as well. You can tell him and my mother that I died or I fell down another well." Kagome said sadness evident in her joking voice.

Mr. Cross gave his step daughter a hard look. "If that is what you wish then I will start the paper work right now." Kagome gave him a true smile, the first any of them had seen before, except Sesshomaru of course. "Thank you." Sesshomaru said bowing his head slightly to the man. "Come My love, your son has missed you." Sesshomaru said turning to Kagome and gently led her out of the room and to a car parked in the school parking lot. Back in the headmasters office the four people where left in a daze as they could still see in their minds eyes the truly beautiful person Kagome was.

Sesshomaru drove to a large house on the outskirts of the town. The House was hidden behind trees and a gravel path. Once the car had stopped and was turned off Sesshomaru walked around the car and opened the door for Kagome as well as help her out of the car All the while giving her a smile only meant for her eyes to see. Sesshomaru led Kagome to the door and knocked loudly to gain the occupants attention. Nervously Kagome fidgeted as she waited with Sesshomaru for some one to answer the door.

Moments later a short balding man opened the door. "How may I help you?" He asked looking yet not looking at them. "Tell the two that own this house that Sesshomaru has come for a visit." Sesshomaru said indifferently his gentle smile hidden once again. The butler bowed to them and let them into the house telling them they could wait in the living room for the lord and lady of the house. They waited for only a couple of minuets when two people walked into the room. The man had flaming red hair that reached his shoulders and shinning green eyes with the appearance of some one in their late twenties. The woman had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the lights of the house. She was also pregnant a little over 7 months or so, Kagome suspected.

The two gave surprised looks when they saw Kagome and the woman grabbed the man as her eyes filled with tears. Excusing the butler the two ran to Kagome and gave her a hug. "Mother." The man exclaimed in a voice that reminded her of Shippou but deeper. "Shippou? Is that you?" Kagome asked confused as she stared into the shinning green eyes of the man that was once her little fox. The man nodded and Kagome gave a scream of joy as she returned the hug enthusiastically. "And who is your lovely mate, she seems familiar." Kagome said pulling back from Shippous embrace to look at the pregnant woman.

"I'm sad you do not remember me miss Kagome." The woman said reminding Kagome of little Rin. Gasping softly Kagome realized who it was and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Rin you have grown into a beautiful woman." Kagome said pulling back from the hug to look at her two kids. "You both have grown into beautiful adults, oh how I wish I had been there to have seen the transition my self." Kagome said with tears of joy gathering in her eyes.

The majority of the night the three had discussed their lives with Sesshomaru saying a thing or two here and there and Kagome wrapped securely in his arms. As the night carried on the group finally went to bed with Sesshomaru and Kagome saying good bye to their two kids and promising to visit soon. Sesshomaru then drove Kagome to his house farther out into the country side. On the drive home Kagome turned to Sesshomaru to ask him a question she had yet to ask.

"My love?" She started laying her head on his shoulder as he drove. "What about Sango and Miroku? What happened to them?" Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye to see if she really wanted to know and she did. "They lived and loved. Shippou visited often and would play with their kids with Rin and eventually they grew old. They lived long, longer than most humans in their time would, and Happy lives my love. Do not morn their death." He said gently to his mate expecting tears toform on her friends behalf. Kagome did not cry for their deaths having expected them to not live to see her again but she was sad, yet even that did not stay long as she thougth of the lives they must have lived and how happy they where. Kagome said nothing more as they arrived at Sesshomaru's home.

His house as he called it was really his castle from the feudal era. He had kept it saying Kagome would have eventually come looking for it to find him and he was right she would have if she hadn't been so engrossed in her family problems. Once Kagome had stepped out of the car Sesshomaru swept her up in his arms and carried her into the castle and straight to their old bedroom. Laying Kagome down gently on the bed Sesshomaru began to give her butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Kagome's body arched into his touches and kisses as he undressed her for not the first time and began a repeat of what had happened at the school. The sun had just began to peak over the horizon. Sesshomaru and Kagome where laying wide awake from their previous activities contently in each others arms. "I am finally home." Kagome whispered into Sesshomaru's bare chest. "This will always be your true home Kagome don't ever forget that." Sesshomaru whispered back smiling gently and brushing a stray lock of hair out of Kagome's face. Looking up Kagome gave Sesshomaru a beautiful smile then lightly kissed his lips ever so briefly. "Thank you my love." She said softly and with such emotion it could not be described. She then fell asleep in his arms where she would be for the rest of her life

The End.

_Winter Shadow Wolf: Well that's the end I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you have any suggestion to make the storie better please tell me I myself am still thinking about things that i could possibly put into the storie if I ever rewrite it. I'm also thinking of writing the storie of how Souta found out about Kagome's jurny in the past. So please tell me what you think and if I should write the little prolog to this about Souta._


End file.
